Out of Control
by Mantinas
Summary: My first songfic! Palletshippy!Gary meets a cute drag queen by the name of Ashly In The Golduck, a famouse gay bar. Out Of Control by She Wants Revenge.


Out of Control

A/N: I've just heard this song by She Wants Revenge. This is my first attempt at a songfic. Yaoi...Palletshippy(GaryxAsh)(ShigeruxSatochi). Which ever one you prefer.

Warning: Boyxboy. Crossdressing and said boys kissing.

In advance: I'm sorry if I offend any drag queens out there. I know many whom prefer being called her, but with Ash... Well, in here, in order not to confuse people he will be refered as such. Once again. I'm sorry. Only in the song is he refered to as a she. I'm so sorry if I offend you!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Ninetendo and many rich Japanese men and women. I will forfiet any rights to The Golduck... only because they might(Though highly unlikely), in the gam and/or anime. But it might not be a gay bar.

I do not own the lyrics that are in here... She Wants Revenge does.

Key

_Lyrics_

_"Lyrics being spoken"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Gary walked into The Golduck, a night club his friend Tracy runs with his grandpa. The happy couple's first aniversary gift from Gary himself.

The lights moved and changed colors as the happy couples or one night stands danced.

He stopped at the bar, the bartender right behind it served up a martini and handed it to him. " Thanks," Gary said taking a sip of it.

That's when he spotted him.

_With her high heel against the wall_

_Kind of dancing though not at all_

_She had stockings running up her thighs_

_Snaps her fingers to keep the time._

His black hair pressed out to look long, his face adorned make up, trying to look more like a girl, and actually working unlike most drag queens.

He was snapping to the beat of the music, a foot killing high heels were on his painted toe-nailed feet.

Despite the fact that he looked uncannily like a girl. Gary wandered what he looked like without the make up.

But considering that he was in the back of the room, Gary figured that he wanted to be left alone.

_From the back of the room I saw her there,_

_I said she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare_

_But she noticed me glance at her_

_I had no choice but to dance with her._

The boy looked at Gary with beautiful blue-grey eyes. His heart skipped a beat. The boy smiled at him, raising a hand, his pointer curling and uncurling in a 'come here' gesture.

Gary looks around and points to himself. The boy nods, his smile growing. Gary smirks and walks over towards the boy.

" Hey," The boy greets with a high-pitched voice. Sounding just like a girl. " My name's Ashly... But you may call me Ash."

" Hey," Gary said back. " My name's Gary. And I couldn't help but notice how... beautiful you look."

Ash giggles like a girl. Gary chuckles with him. " Well, Ash." Gary said. " Do ya wanna dance?"

Ash blushed. " Yes." She said.

Gary led him to the dance floor as a new song began to play.

_The lights that move sideways and up-and-down_

_The beat takes you over and turns you round_

_Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold_

_We're saves to the DJ and out of control_

Gary and Ash danced as a slow dance came on.

Gary held out his hand for Ash to clasp. The boy does and they danced close to each other.

They felt each other's heart beat, relaxing into a peaceful perfection. They both sighed, secretly letting the other know how happy they were in there embrace.

Just then the song stopped, forcing them out of their trance. A fast paced song came on nexted.

I watched her feet move, her hips they sway

Does a hair filp then starts to say

"_ Oh, my god, it's my favorite song." Ash said happily._

_I pull her close and she sings along._

Gary was surprised at how Ash moved so fast in high heels. But unphased, continues to dance in perfect time with him.

_We can't slow down even if we tried_

_If the record keeps spining so will I_

_She likes disco and tastes like a tear_

_Tells me don't stop dancing and she's pulling me near_

Gary stopped dancing, disappointing Ash.

" Why'd you stop?" Ash asked, still dancing.

" I'm tired." Gary panted. " Let's sit down."

Ash huffed, the music still controling his movements. " No,"

Gary looked angry, yet sad. Why wouldn't he want to take a breather?

------------------------------

Gary sat looking at Ash. Watching as other guys tried dancing with him. All failed. All disappointing Ash greatly.

Gary's pride wouldn't let him just sit there. He got up and began dancing with him again.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove_

_Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you_

Ash was surprised to see Gary again. But was also glad. He really liked him.

Another song began to play.

Both keeping up with each others moves. They danced like that until the music stopped playing. The club was closing.

Gary looked at Ash. A smile on his face.

Ash looked at Gary. A smile on his face, too.

" See you tomorrow night?" Gary asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Ash smiled. " Same time, same place." He replied.

Gary smiled and leaned down towards his new dance partner and kissed him on the cheek.

" Looking forward to it." Gary said as he walked away.

Ash smiled and walked away, too.

_This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in_

_Or maybe it's only you, but either way, let's begin._

--------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it! If it sucked, it's because I'm new to the songfic genre. Please R&R!


End file.
